


helium

by SpiritOfFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritOfFox/pseuds/SpiritOfFox
Summary: A young Seto meets an even younger Hanzo and from then on it's history (as Mokuba likes to say).





	helium

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished writing this. I don't even know where I'm going with it, but it's probably gonna be around 8-10k of fluff. Probably. I know nothing.  
> Not betaed and English is not my 1st language, so excuse my mistakes.

He was 10 to Hanzo’s 3, when they first met, during a business meeting in the Shimada castle. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time, but Mokuba would tease him years later that everyone who knew him could see that he was so set on the older of the Shimada brothers that nobody would ever dissuade him from the first time he laid eyes on his future husband.

 

-

 

Only a few months have passed since Mokuba and him got adopted by Kaiba Gozaburo, the very powerful and successful arms manufacturer and dealer, the CEO of the illustris KaibaCorp. He would never forget how he tricked his adopted father into playing a game with him and put his own and his little brother’s future on a chess match. Granted he knew everything about the older man before he made his challenge, but still it was a risky move to trust the man to honor their deal.

 

Especially that it didn’t take too much time for Seto to realize that their new father wasn’t exactly on the straight and narrow in his business trades.

 

Gozaburo regularly participated in black market meetings and made frequent contact with several of the yakuza clans. Namely one of his biggest contacts were the Shimadas whose main profile were weapons of every kind. This meant guns, lasers, traditional weapons, missiles, their own bodies and everything in between. Sometimes they smuggled ancient relics, sometimes they provided other groups with weaponry, sometimes they assassinated high profile targets.

It wasn’t hard to see between the lines of their accounts or the police reports, but they were untouchable. They had people everywhere, they had their fingers in almost every pie in the country. It would take a major incident to even shake them a bit out of their place, possibly involving the killing of their entire leadership, the widespread main clan, to put a dent into their council. Even then their oyabun was still the Head of their clan and assassinating Shimada Sojiro wasn’t the wisest decision one could make, as he ruled the Shimada with an iron fist, kept them at the head of the yakuza despite being one of the smaller clans and actually reigned in a lot of their more extreme members.

 

Strangely, Seto had more respect for the Shimada oyabun than his own adoptive father. Not that he respected either of them a lot, but some days he wondered what would the clan’s Chief would be if he wasn’t born into the crime syndicate. Seeing the way he lead his people… he would have made a fine CEO for his own company.

 

Well. Not like it was Seto’s business to ponder about that, so he looked around the filled room, where his adopted father continued to schmooze various officials and clan members. If the police weren’t corrupt they would have a field day if they would ever get into a ball like this one was. The cream of the crop was milling around, he could see the leader of the largest prostitution district laughing with their biggest competitor, who has been trying to muscle their way into the scene for months now, their smiles hiding razor sharp barbs under the thin veneer of civility.

There was the subtle tension between the old guard and the new generation in several corners, where the elders spouted traditions while the younger ones tried to visibly restrain their bristling. There was the amused twist of the established and stable leaders’ smirk which they occasionally hid behind a flute of champagne.

Every one of them have been stripped of their weapons upon entering, but if they weren’t, then Seto supposed that blood would have been eventually spilled when an argument started escalating out of control between a hot headed Sumiyoshi shatei and an irritated Inagawa kyodai.

 

They were arguing about an accident that happened a few days ago in the Inagawa territory, which involved a Sumiyoshi making a mess in one of their brothels. Most of the guests were waiting for the boil over, because the two clans have been at each-other’s neck in the last few months, so the meeting was mostly an excuse to see what would happen if they came face to face in a relatively neutral ground.

The Shimadas seemed to be on edge for some reason, but still playing the dutiful host to the gathering. Seto could see their oyabun relaxedly chatting with the oyabun of the Yamaguchi clan, but he would never mistake the look in his eyes as anything else than cold calculation.

 

Seto wandered over to the buffet table to get something for himself. There were some kids around his age, but they usually kept close to their parents/family members or their guards, so he didn’t really have to mingle. Not that he wanted to. He was perfectly fine with observing everyone from his spot and only engaging in conversation if he was called on.

 

Sometimes he still had trouble with the fact that he was the heir of KaibaCorp and all that entailed. He wasn’t completely how he felt about becoming an arms manufacturer, but it wasn’t exactly how he imagined his life when his parents were still alive and his family’s fortune still theirs.

 

This whole gathering was a good learning opportunity for him though and he could see why his adopted father brought only him and not Mokuba too. Hopefully his little brother was already sleeping in his bed, dreaming about only good things.

 

The argument behind him seemed to gain volume and he could hear the mutterings becoming louder too. His attention strayed from deciding on whether he wanted another of the foie grais terrine topped pastries or the small coins of filet mignons, when he felt a small tug on the back of his jacket. He turned around a bit miffed to be interrupted, but he forgot everything that was on the tip of his tongue when he realized that it was a small child before him, dressed in a light blue yukata and clutching his jacket in their small hands.

 

They looked like one of those porcelain dolls, with the gleaming black hair and the delicate skin. No geta on their feet. No tabi either.

Seto waited a bit whether the child would say whatever they wanted to say, but nothing was forthcoming, so he knelt down after gently prying those fragile fingers off his suit.

“Hi there.” he greeted with a small smile he usually reserved for younger kids or his brother. “Do you need something?”

The child just stared at him with enormous brown eyes, lips parting before their eyes skittered away again. Seto thought that the child resembled someone he saw already, but it was more than likely that the child was a Shimada if they were wandering around the castle just in their sleeping clothes.

A minute of silence, while Seto waited for an answer and the child just looked around. Meanwhile the disagreement between the two clans reached an all time high and descended into a shouting match which made the Shimada oyabun come to them to finish the argument before it exploded completely.

The child tugged their hands out of Seto’s grasp, who hadn’t even realized that he was still holding them, and almost darted toward the arguing pair and the entourage lined up behind them, but Seto was quick enough to catch them on the back of their collar in time.

Fortunately it happened before the Sumiyoshi produced a knife from somewhere and started waving it around. The kid let out a distrungled noise when Seto placed himself between them and the occupants of the room and kept a hand on their shoulders to keep them back.

 

One second gone and in the next the Shimada guards descended on the room, melting out of the shadows and the shatei  was quickly disarmed by them. Shimada Sojiro walked up to them and most of the Sumiyoshi and the Inagawa in the room straightened even more.

The Yamaguchi oyabun picked up the small knife.

“It’s quite worrying that your security let him bring in a weapon like this, Sojiro.” he mused while he handed the weapon to the Shimada oyabun.

“They will be reprimanded and their training upped until I can be sure that nothing like this will happen again, Masashi.”

Seto was sure that heads would roll in their security forces when the party was  finished, but he was also sure that nothing could have really happened because of the Shimada guards’ response time was the quickest he had ever seen in his life.

He unknowingly relaxed his hand on the kid’s shoulder, and they didn’t waste the chance and darted toward the oyabuns, Seto right on their heels, but they were quite fast despite only having such short legs.

He knew he couldn’t catch up with the kid before he collided with someone important’s leg, but he wanted to avoid having the child hurt and he didn’t really know how the Shimadas or any of the clans handled their children.

Then he felt like he lost several years off his life, when the kid grabbed onto the legs of the Shimada oyabun, with a loud cry of “Daddy!”

 

So that was the Shimada heir. Good to know.

 

Seto skidded to a stop before them and Sojiro leaned down and looked the boy in his eyes, his face relaxed into an inviting smile Seto would think was unbecoming on a yakuza’s face especially surrounded by other clans. “What is it Hanzo? Why are you not in bed, child? Where is Yume?”

Hanzo just grinned up at him and Seto was struck by their resemblance at that for a second or two. The oyabun picked up his son with an amused huff and scanned the room for someone. Seto felt a light push on his back and the movement brought the attention on him. Chancing a look back there was a woman behind him in the standard Shimada guard uniform and her eyes were like a hawk’s on the small Shimada heir’s every move in his father’s arms.

“Ah, Yume! Why is Hanzo out here when it’s clearly past his bedtime?” the voice sent shivers down Seto’s spine, while the child seemed to be undisturbed by it, snuggling into his father’s arms. The guard quickly dropped onto her knees and started apologizing, but she was immediately silenced when her chief turned to the child.

“Darling, why are you out here?”

After a large yawn there was a mumble which made the oyabun’s fingers flex on the knife still in his left. He looked at his still kneeling subordinate then at Seto standing next to her.

“Are you Gozaburo’s heir?”

Seto managed to nod, while he hoped his adoptive father came to his rescue or something, because he was only 10, he wasn’t equipped to handle being in the complete focus of a man like Shimada Sojiro.

It was quite unnerving to have those steely eyes on him, measuring him and trying to find any flaws. When the man nodded he felt the oppressive atmosphere lifting, and he was completely surprised when the oyabun walked up to him with his heir still in his arms.

“What’s your name, heir of Kaiba Gozaburo?”

Seto looked him in the eyes and stood his ground. “Kaiba Seto.”

There was amusement dancing in the Shimada’s eyes, and Seto glanced at the sleepy child in his arms. He was a cute kid. Young and small. Still innocent about the world he was born into.

 

Then he almost dropped him, when the oyabun gave the kid to him with an order to follow the guard back to the sleeping quarters and wait there till his father could pick him up.

 

He didn’t know it at the time, but most of the kids were sent away to various parts of the castle or to their home, because the following events were not suitable for children... even for children of the yakuza.

 

-

 

He held onto the kid as they went through the twisting and turning corridors, never seeing another person. Just him, the child nuzzling into his throat and the silent guard walking before them.

 

After a while the passageways blended into each other and he struggled to remember when did they turn and where to. He wanted to be ready in case he had to quickly get out, but he knew that if the Shimadas wanted to kill him they could have done it easily already. He hoped his adoptive father wasn’t going to get blackmailed or something with him as chattel, because he wasn’t sure Gozaburo would even try to save him. Especially with Mokuba still being in his custody, he would have another heir.

Not that he thought that Mokuba wouldn’t raise a fuss if he didn’t go home one day, but he was still a child aged only 5 and Gozaburo could do a lot of damage to him without anyone being the wiser.

 

They stopped before a door, which the guard opened and then signed for him to go in. Seto stepped in after a quick look around just to stop the clamoring of his own paranoia. It was a small lobby leading into another room, which the guard checked thoroughly before Seto was waved in.

It was a bedroom, with child sized furniture everywhere. He stepped up to the futon and tried to put the kid down, but Hanzo had a death grip on his suit jacket, so he turned around trying to get some help from the guard, but found himself alone again, because she vanished without a word.

 

Despite not seeing her anywhere, Seto was sure he wasn’t completely left alone with the vulnerable heir. Nobody was trusting enough for that in this business.

 

He sighed, then executed a maneuver which always worked when Mokuba was younger and soon enough he was free from the octopus-like hold on his neck and the kid never woke up from his snoozing.

 

Seto looked at the kid and he didn’t even notice when he sat down on the futon, when he had to support himself on his elbows, when he just had to put his head down for a few minutes.

He was out like a light to the small sounds of the kid’s snuffling.

 

A few hours later someone would come into the room and gently pry their fingers of each-other and take Seto out into his adoptive father’s arms in their waiting car and note the slightly fond look on Gozaburo’s face.

Someone else would tuck in the slightly shivering Hanzo into his bed more firmly, who would wake up a bit confused in the morning, because he couldn’t remember coming back to his rooms, or falling asleep, but he did remember a boy with blue eyes who wasn’t anywhere, no matter where he looked for him.

Seto woke up in his own bed, in his own room and in the morning he would walk out into the dining room completely ready, where his adoptive father was already sitting and reading the news, while Mokuba stumbled in still yawning and Gozaburo would look at him over the rim of his reading glasses and would say:

“You did a great job yesterday, son.”

 

-

 

He wouldn’t think too much of it all, but next time his father was called to meet with the Shimadas, he was invited too.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't leave me constructive criticism. I'm not writing/posting to get better at writing or to get published, I just write occasionally when I have a plot bouncing around in my brain that I can't get rid of.


End file.
